


Link

by AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp/pseuds/AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp
Summary: Link sent."He sent another one," Tsukishima's eyebrow raised. Yamaguchi played with the towel he'd dried his hair with earlier."The same thing?""Well, it's a different video, but with a similar theme, I guess. Wanna watch?"Yamaguchi flushed. "Together?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 505





	1. Link 1

When Hinata first started sending links to porn videos to the first and second year boys of the club (Daichi would _kill_ them, Sugawara would participate in the murder, and Asahi would completely cease to function, which was something that they didn't need as he was the Ace of the team and all), it was tame. As tame as porn could be.

It was the typical shit that any straight guy would be interested in. It was a guy fucking a girl in as many variations as Hinata could find, the girl moaning like crazy and the guy cursing, and it stayed that way for a while. Then it started to change, arguably for the better. There would be huge tits, and a bit of gagging here and there, and then, eventually, he started sending threesomes. Two girls and one guy, and lesbian porn, and bondage, and dildos. Soon, it dissolved into BDSM in most of the videos.

One of the first lesbian videos had made it to Tsukishima's top five; a tall, large-chested blonde woman with large rimmed glasses who was fucking a little brunette peppered with hundreds of freckles with a strap on. He couldn't tell you why, but it sent him over the edge in just a couple of minutes.

The decline started when, after practice one day, they were walking home after going to the Sakanoshita store for pork buns and Hinata sent a link to a video to Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. If they hadn't read the title, it almost looked like a normal video based on the thumbnail. But they did, and it wasn't normal in the slightest.

_"Busty Blonde Slut Pegs Boyfriend While Cuck Husband Watches"._

Tsukishima blinked. This was a far cry from anything Hinata had ever sent before. Sure, there was lesbians fucking other lesbians with dildos and strapons and the like (and that excited him sometimes) but he'd never seen a woman fuck a guy with one. It threw him off, but he saved it for later, curious.

Tanaka slapped Hinata on the back. "Now, what the fuck is this, you horny bastard?"

"I just found it yesterday when I was looking for more videos. I thought it was interesting," Hinata shrugged, as it it was the most innocent, natural thing in the world. Which to Hinata, it probably was. He wasn't all there. Tsukishima had no idea what went on in that carrot-top's head.

"I'm sure it's gonna be great. Chicks with huge jugs taking control always do it for me," Nishinoya replied, hands on the back of his head as he walked.

"I guess so. I'm just wondering what rabbit hole Hinata dove into to find something like this," Tanaka said.

"Cuckolding," Kageyama answered for Hinata.

"How do you know, your majesty?" Tsukishima teased.

"He was helping me with research," Hinata told them nonchalantly.

"And by research you mean..." Yamaguchi looked over.

"We were watching porn together."

Tdukishima had to do a double take for once. He usually wasn't very surprised by anything that those two did, but they'd never said something like that before. He had to keep the small look of surprise off of his face. They'd take it and run with the idea of making Tsukishima confused and slightly uncomfortable with the idea like the obnoxious brats they were.

Never had he considered the possibility of mutual matsurbation outside of the videos that Hinata loved with a passion, but apparently it was actually a thing. Though it wasn't common between two guys, it happened in porn a decent amount of times. It just seemed like a fictional part of porn that had nothing to do with real life, like they weren't even coherent together. Tsukishima imagined watching a video beside someone, jacking off and then watching the other person do the same. It must work even better than just watching the video. He pictured that person to be Yamaguchi, and internally scolded himself harshly.

"Oh? You guys strangled the chicken together?" Tanaka asked.

"I mean, it's not that weird, but yeah. It's just like watching someone in the video matsurbating. The only difference is that he was in the same room as me," Kageyama blinked in confusion. It wasn't that big of a deal, right?

"I have no idea how that shit works, but if I can get Kiyoko to do that, then I'll be unstoppable," Tanaka grinned.

"Oi, _don't_ taint our precious Kiyoko," Nishinoya glared.

"Right, right. Sorry," Tanaka apologized, holding up his hands. This just proved that Tanaka respected Nishinoya as 'the chosen one', as they called it. It seemed stupid to Tsukishima (why would anyone want to be hit?) but he wasn't so inclined to get involved.

"Tsukki? Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, looking up at his friend, startled by his silence in the conversation. Usually Tsukishima had something to say, whether it was an insult to either Kageyama or Hinata, or just an input. Tsukishima often offered facts about certain videos, which proved that he was willing to discover new things and maybe study up if it interested him, and it awed Yamaguchi, who didn't have that kind of drive.

"Yup. Just trying not to throw up. His majesty and his little short stack are creeping me out," Tsukishima lied. He couldn't ignore the look of worry on the shorter boy, the way his eyebrows furrowed, and the freckles on his cheeks that reminded him of the stars. _'Stop looking at him.'_

Yamaguchi had always been there, attached to his hip like a child in need of their mom. He talked too much, and he was bubbly, but the smile that he almost always had on his face made Tsukishima feel something indescribable when all he wanted to do was seclude himself in his room due to his everlasting depression.

The freckled boy may not have known it, but Yamaguchi was beautiful. When you're bullied for something you have no control over, it's hard to see it for yourself, but that was okay, because Tsukishima saw it enough for both of them, even if he'd never say it or hint at it in any way. It was a struggle, dealing with the foreign feeling flowering incessantly in his chest, and he liked to ignore it most days, but it was still _there_.

Tsukishima often recalled when they were kids, the first time he'd really noticed how much he _adored_ the freckles dotted all over Yamaguchi. They were dribbled all over his face, sparsely on his arms and his legs (and he couldn't help but wonder how many were in places he couldn't see), and one of Tsukishima's favorite past times on the weekends was taking a marker and connecting them. There seemed to be an infinite number of combinations. He particularly enjoyed making constellations with the Connect the Dots game on Yamaguchi's body. Once, Tsukishima had gotten carried away, and had even connected the freckles on the other boy's face. Tsukishima's mom made him help Yamaguchi clean it off.

But the shorter boy never seemed to particularly mind the actions. Tsukishima wondered if it was because he was his only friend, or if he craved the attention, or if Yamaguchi just loved seeing Tsukishima's rare, genuine smile. He'd never asked, and he probably never would.

"Shut up! It's not like I fucked him," Kageyama yelled bluntly, flushed.

 _"K-Kageyama_!" Hinata exclaimed, turning red as well.

"That's gay," Tsukishima joked. Usually, it was difficult to tell if he was being serious or not, but he made sure to sound sarcastic as possible so that they wouldn't get offended. Offending these idiots was just as annoying as listening to them doing their English homework. Besides, despite the fact that he didn't openly talk about it to anyone, but Tsukishima himself was gay. He wouldn't deny it if someone asked, but he wasn't going out of his way to let everyone and their mom know.

He couldn't imagine being one of those guys who—no disrespect to them—shouted everything they wanted to do to an attractive guy in the middle of a crowded room of high-school students that they'd have to spend the entire year sitting next to. That would drive him mad, and he'd be as red as a tomato afterwards. He'd have to pack up and move to America just because he wouldn't be able to face anyone afterwards, knowing half of them or not.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, beanpole," Kageyama grumbled, looking down at his pork bun.

"Hey, Tsukki, this is our turn," Yamaguchi pointed at the fork in the road.

"I know, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, following his friend that was turning the corner.

The air was quiet as the others went the other way, their loud voices fading the further away they got. "Tsukki?" Yamaguchi spoke up after a few minutes.

" _What_?" That came out more snappy than he'd meant it to. He repeated it in a softer tone. "What?"

"Ca... Can I spend the night at your house on Friday? I know that your parents are going to be out of town, but..." he trailed off nervously.

"Yeah. That's fine. I don't really mind," Tsukishima replied.

"Really? Thanks Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi's grin was bright enough to practically blind Tsukishima, but he didn't mind. As long as he didn't have to see the brown haired boy suffer and cry, he'd go blind a million times. He'd just never admit it anywhere else besides that little corner of his brain that was tainted by his mother's sappy romcom movies.


	2. Link 2

Tsukishima spent an _hour_ cleaning.

He usually didn't bother, but for a reason that he didn't understand, he vacuumed the floors, tidied his room and swept the stairs. It was just Yamaguchi. Why was he cleaning up for him? It was unnecessary. He'd probably never notice anyway.

He looked in the mirror in the bathroom, taking in his appearance. His glasses rested on his nose, and he pushed them up. His hair was as unkempt as usual, and he was wearing his favorite dinosaur shirt. Did he look okay?

Yikes, he was being stupid now. 

Rolling his eyes at his own childishness, Tsukishima turned away from his reflection, reprimanding himself for being so invested in something that happened semi-frequently. It wasn't like this was a date, it was just Yamaguchi coming over to hang out, talk, maybe play some video games. It wasn't that important.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves (which was confusing because he was in the dark as to why he was admittedly nervous), he closed his eyes. Why was he feeling like this? It wasn't normal for him to be concerned with how other people saw him. But ever since Tuesday, he hadn't been able to get his mind off of the confession made by Kageyama and Hinata. Maybe he was worried that Yamaguchi had gotten some ideas. No, that wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be.

No, _he was more concerned with the link that Hinata had sent yesterday._

It looked pretty good, just from the thumbnail, but once Tsukishima had clicked on the video, headphones in place and door locked, he realized what was going on. There were two guys arguing over a girl, who stood off the the side awkwardly, uncomfortable with the situation (the acting actually wasn't bad, it was more _normal_ than anything). Eventually, she told them to stop, and suggested a solution to their argument. It moved through the undressing and foreplay quickly, and one guy pounded into her, and the other shoved his dick down her throat before Tsukishima even knew what was happening. Tsukishima focused on that, and almost missed the moment that the two guys leaned over the girl and shared a kiss without stopping their other actions.

And there it was: the first time Tsukishima had ever seen a guy _kiss_ another guy. It confused him, but also shot a bullet of arousal to his dick, and he came shortly afterwards, the image of the muscular men kissing sending him over the edge. Not only did he watch two guys kiss, he had come while thinking about it. Something had to be wrong with him. That was the only explanation.

So, he was worried about Yamaguchi because he was a guy? That seemed so _stupid,_ but he didn't have any other explanation as to why he was practically combusting.

Tsukishima only had a few moments of relax time before the doorbell rang. After school, Yamaguchi had gone home to pack and allow Tsukishima to do whatever he needed to do. Tsukishima jumped a little, then went to go answer the door. This definitely wasn't like him. He was calm and collected. And yet, one little ring of the doorbell unraveled him in the worst way possible.

His hand was sweaty as he twisted the doorknob, opening the front door.

"Hey, Tsukki. How are you?" Yamaguchi asked, smiling that brilliant, beautiful smile that could chase the dark away.

"I'm fine," Tsukishima managed to say in a monotone voice. He had always been fairly good at hiding his feelings. He stepped aside and let his best friend enter the house.

"That's good. Wow, did you clean up? It looks nicer than usual," Yamaguchi looked around in awe, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook near the door and stairs. He set his backpack right under it. So, he did notice. Okay.

"Yeah. I was bored," he made an excuse, casting his gaze down.

"Oh. You didn't want to watch a musical*?"

Tsukishima shook his head. "I've seen them all so many times that I can quote most of them." That wasn't a lie. He loved musicals. He could directly quote Hamilton from beginning to end*.

"Ah, that makes sense. If you want, I can try to find some new ones for your birthday. It's coming up quick." Yamaguchi nodded slowly.

"Sure. So, what do you wanna do?" Tsukishima sounded more nervous than he'd wanted to, but Yamaguchi didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Oh! I brought a new game that I got recently! I thought that we could play it and order some food," Yamaguchi's face lit up, and excitement changed his smile into pure innocence and light as he knelt to open his backpack. Tsukishima felt his face heating up a bit.

"Okay. Pizza?"

"Yeah!"

———

After playing the game that Yamaguchi brought and splitting a pizza (Tsukishima only ate two pieces, so he let Yamaguchi have as much as he wanted), they decided to get ready for bed so that they could wake up and go somewhere the next morning. Tsukishima had chores, and Yamaguchi decided that he was going to tag along. 

Tsukishima let Yamaguchi take the shower first while he cleaned up their mess, tossing paper plates and soda cans into the trash and packing up the rest of the pizza in a freezer bag to put it in the fridge. He almost dropped an empty glass once he got distracted by the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom shower.

Admittedly, Tsukishima had wondered what Yamaguchi had looked like naked several times in the past week. His imagination almost always ran rampant, and he had this crazy fantasy that freckles would cover Yamaguchi's entire shaft like they did on his arms and face. He didn't know if freckles could do that, but it didn't stop him form imagining it.

Washing the dishes offered little to no distraction from his curiosity, and Tsukishima growled, frustrated at himself. This was Yamaguchi he was thinking about. Fucking Yamaguchi.

Fucking Yamaguchi? That was something he didn't need to see in his mind right now. The smaller male writhing underneath him, moaning his name so loud that the neighbors might be able to hear it. Tsukishima pounding into him while pinching Yamaguchi's nipples.

_"Kei, Kei, oh fuck, Kei—"._

"Hey, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi stood in the doorway to the kitchen, towel lazily thrown on top of his head while he wore shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah?" Tsukishima looked over, eyes wide as he was snapped out of the thought.

"Where's the spare futon? It's not under your bed?"

"Ugh, Akiteru borrowed it for one of his friends," he remembered, rolling his golden eyes. "I completely forgot."

"Oh. I'll sleep on the couch then," Yamaguchi replied, his mouth forming an 'o'.

"Nah, you don't have to. I'll sleep in my parent's room, and you can have my bed," Tsukishima shook his head.

"Okay. Thanks, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi's smile warmed Tsukishima's face.

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In my mind, it's cannon that Tsukki loves musicals, so yeah. 
> 
> *I've actually never seen Hamilton. I'm not very big on musicals, but I heard it was good from one of my friends. I might see it one day.


	3. Link 3

Hinata decided to send a link to a video _right_ as Tsukishima got out of the shower. What impeccable timing. 

A few days ago, it was several variations of videos about pegging and threesomes with guys that were a bit too affectionate to be purely straight, and now it was straight up gay porn. Tsukishima had never been brave enough to venture to that side of a porn site himself, but now that he didn't have to, he was curious.

He dried off and slipped his glasses on, the sticky humidity in the enclosed space clinging to his pale, smooth skin. Sitting on the toilet lid without bothering to get dressed, Tsukishima clicked on the link. It was a men's locker room, and he assumed that they were on a sports team either in high school or college (most likely college), and two guys entered the scene, fully naked and dripping wet from the showers.

They talked about practice as they rummaged around in their lockers, and Tsukishima realized that they belonged to a volleyball team, much like all of them did. They looked at each other while they joked, and the slightly taller one's gaze wandered down to his teammate's dick, flushing darkly in the face.

"Oh? See something you like?" the other asked, standing tall and proud.

"If you're talking about yourself, then yeah," the first one smirked. It was a crappy plot, and no normal conversation would go like this, but it still was porn. It still did it for him.

They all but pounced on each other, kissing and slipping tongue and grinding whenever possible. Eventually, the taller one with the brown hair and blue eyes got onto his knees, wrapping his hand around the other's cock. Tsukishima mimicked the action and the shorter guy with black hair threw his head back. This was what Tsukishima wanted. He wanted to make Yamaguchi react like that. Moan his name and card his fingers though his short, blonde hair roughly.

Tsukishima continued to watch as he pumped his dick in his hand, huffing out short breaths that fogged up his glasses. The volume was quiet, and his noises completely covered the sound of the video unless he held his phone closer. It was less than six inches away from his face as he let out a quiet, breathy moan at the black haired guy pushed into the brunette, cursing at the feeling. His fingers curled around the shaft tighter, using the precum as lubrication and his hand as agonizing stimulation.

It wasn't long before he started imagining Yamaguchi in the same position, on his back with his legs spread, giving Tsukishima a perfect view of the boy under him. Tsukishima would drag his gaze over Yamaguchi's body, staring at the flushed tan skin just above his nipples, which would be pink, puffy, and glistening from Tsukishima's mouth. His eyes would be lidded, looking up at Tsukki with his red, swollen lips slightly parted and his arms thrown haphazardly over his head, stretching his skin tautly over his muscles. His legs would be spread as Tsukishima pushed into him, moaning for more.

_"Please, Kei, don't stop. Kei, I need you."_

Tsukishima wasn't even watching the video anymore. It played idly in the background, but his eyes were closed, imagination running rampant. Yamaguchi would cry out his name between pants, tugging him down for a sloppy, wet kiss sparked by passion. Tsukishima would take Yamaguchi's cock into his hand, stroking in time to his thrusts.

_"Hng, K-Kei, fuck yeah—fuck me. Ngg, hah, yes, Kei, please!"_

Tsukishima's given name would be a siren's call on Yamaguchi's lips, those beautiful, gorgeous lips that would cry out praises that Tsukishima never knew he needed and in fact decided that he couldn't live without. Yamaguchi would rake his nails against Tsukishima's back, leaving angry red welts in his wake, and his hair would be a brown halo around his head.

_"Tadashi... You're so fucking tight."_

Tsukishima came with a jolt, jerking his hips up. "Fahh— _Tadashi_ ," he groaned quietly, throwing his head back. With lidded eyes, he panted, turning off his phone as he came down from his high. The humidity had settled against his skin, dotting his naked body with drops of water. Grabbing his towel, he dried off after cleaning up the mess he made all over the floor and himself with a different one.

This was bad. So bad. _Really fucking bad_. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

Tsukishima got dressed, head pounding and heart racing. What was he going to do now? He'd jerked off to the image of fucking his best friend. He couldn't go out there and act like everything was normal. His acting wasn't that good. Nothing about this was normal, and there was no way he could even convince himself of that. No matter how many excuses he made up, Tsukishima hadn't done anything that would pass off in society without another look.

His own heart pounded in his ears, the blood rushing to his head as he stared at the mirror, hands clutching the edges of the counter in a white-knuckle grip. Looking at himself made him feel sick. He didn't particularly hate what he looked like, who he was as a person (though sometimes he wondered why he couldn't just get along with anyone other than Yamaguchi). He hated—with a passion, mind you—that it had felt so good; so right. He couldn't bring himself to be as guilty as he should be. And that in its purest, barest form, disgusted him.

At this point, he was well aware that the sort of thing that he was imagining should have never crossed his mind. Yamaguchi was his friend. Not only that, he was also a boy, and that was taboo all on its own, disregarding everything else that screamed "this is so wrong" at him.

He wondered if Akiteru would support him? As far as Tsukishima knew, his brother was as straight as an arrow, but if there was one person that he wanted to support him if he ever decided to confide in someone (not that he ever would, of course), it would be Akiteru. He could care less if his dad supported him as he was in an entirely different country, and he knew his mom would say anything necessary to make him happy, no matter what it was. Akiteru would be the only honest person that would offer the truth on his feelings about the situation, and that's exactly what Tsukishima wanted. Again, he'd never tell anyone. That just wasn't an possible, but it was good to have options in case he was backed into a corner.

And a corner was just where he was backed into.


	4. Link 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is loosely based on the song "Invisible" by Anna Clendening. So, if some parts sound a little familiar, then that's why.

"Am I invisible?" Yamaguchi asked suddenly, shifting on the bed. He didn't even have to say his name for Tsukishima to know who he was directing the question to.

"What? Why would you ask that?" he looked up from his phone and over at his best friend, glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up with one finger as he studied Yamaguchi's nervous state.

"I feel like... Well, nevermind, it's stupid," Yamaguchi swallow thickly, shaking his head.

"Why do you feel invisible?" Tsukishima turned the screen of his phone off, placing it on his lap.

"There's... There's someone I really like, someone I care about, and... and it's like they can't see me? Like, they don't even know I _exist_ ," Yamaguchi couldn't even look at Tsukishima. He busied himself with picking at the hem of his shirt, focused on a string that was starting to unravel. "So, I haven't told them, because I know that they'll think I'm crazy."

The waver of his soft voice was so obvious that Tsukishima felt like Yamaguchi was a fragile porcelain vase that would break at the slightest poke. He refused to look up, because Yamaguchi believed that seeing the look on his face would be that poke that would shatter him into a million tiny pieces that could never be recovered and pieced back together.

Tsukishima couldn't stop the feeling of something dropping inside of him. He couldn't tell you what, but he suspected that it was something that wouldn't be so easily recovered. " _Oh_ ," was all he could say.

"But I'm so in love with them that it hurts just to be in the same room as them and not let them know every second that I'm there for them. It hurts to not be able to say anything, because whenever I try, the words won't come out. No matter how hard I try, I can't win."

 _"You're not invisible to me,"_ Tsukishima ached to say.

All along, it had never occurred to Tsukishima that Yamaguchi could actually like someone-love someone. Rather, he'd blocked the thought out. Yamaguchi was attractive, there was no doubt. It wasn't just a personal bias, he knew that there had been girls attracted to him before. When he thought of Yamaguchi, the only person Tsukishima could see by his side was himself.

"I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist," Yamaguchi breathed. "All I can do.... all I can do is watch from afar, from this little bubble that doesn't even register in their stupid mind."

"Okay?" Tsukishima felt like a fucking idiot, that was for sure, but once he could say something that didn't sound stupid, he'd be sure to give it a try.

"Nevermind. I know you're not great with this stuff. Sorry," Yamaguchi apologized, scrubbing his face with the heels of his palms. He let out a breathy, strained laugh that would sound fake to anyone, even someone like Hinata. Tsukishima didn't even feel offended, because Yamaguchi was so right that it was embarrassing. He sucked at romance. 

Tsukishima wanted to defend himself, say something sarcastic to make Yamaguchi smile. Nothing came to mind. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as Yamaguchi calmed down enough to get his breathing in check. The only sound was the air conditioning unit that hummed quietly.

They almost jumped six feet into the air when Tsukishima's phone chimed, signaling a text. Aching to get out of the current situation, he picked up the device and opened the text.

_'Saltyshima, i got su'um 4 u. i think yama's phone is off. if you see him, tell him 2 turn it back on, k? its really cool. :)'_

Tsukishima blinked. Yamaguchi, calmed down as much as possible, hooked his chin over Tsukishima's shoulder, reading the text for himself. Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima typed a quick response.

_'Learn how to spell, idiot. I'm busy right now. Send it to someone else, why don't you?'_

The response was almost immediate: _'yah, yah, whtvr. im sending it anyways. :(.'_

_Link sent._

"He sent another one," Tsukishima's eyebrow raised. Yamaguchi played with the towel he'd dried his hair with earlier.

"The same thing?"

"Well, it's a different video, but with a similar theme, I guess. Wanna watch?"

Yamaguchi flushed. "Together?"

Tsukishima paused. "I dunno. That's kinda weird, right?" It had taken all of his courage to ask, and then he remembered why he was the way he was. It was to avoid situations like this. He didn't think that he could take much more embarrassment before he'd explode. Watching porn with his best friend wasn't exactly a bonding exercise. 

"I... _Sure_?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Let's watch it. Do you... Do you want to play it on my laptop?"

"Yeah, that'd work."

Yamaguchi left, padding downstairs to retrieve his laptop from his backpack. It gave Tsukishima time to think. Too much time to think. Too many thoughts came rushing into his head, and few were pleasant. Who was he kidding? None of them were pleasant.

Tadashi was in love. He'd gotten that, and he was proud. The catch was that he was in love with someone other than Tsukishima. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. Tsukishima was supposed to get up the nerve and confess to Yamaguchi, and then the shorter boy's knees would turn to jelly, and Tsukishima could sweep him off of his feet. There were a hundred ways that he'd planned, but everything came crumbling down around him like four walls trapping him in security, then revealing wounds that were still so fresh.

He wanted to be there and be the one that Yamaguchi could ask about relationships, but Tsukishima had never been in one before. Like, _ever_.

"Okay, email me the link, and I'll see if she can load it. She's a little old," Yamaguchi said as he came back into the room, chipper. He must have given himself a pep talk, which was another reason why he escaped in the first place.

"'A little old'. Yeah, she's practically a dinosaur," Tsukishima snickered, trying to act normal despite the screaming in his head that nothing was normal anymore. Nothing at all.

"Come on, she still works. Isn't that right, Libra?" Yamaguchi patted his laptop, like it was an animal or child. He'd named it when he got it back when they were in elementary school, shortly after they'd met each other, so it was five years ago. Before that, Yamaguchi's dad used it for work, so it was at least ten years old in total. At the time, the freckled boy had been obsessed with constellations. Once he figured out that Tsukishima was a Libra, he named his laptop Libra. As for Yamaguchi, he was a Scorpio, which was cool, but he cared about Tsukishima's sign more*.

"I don't know about all of that, but I hope that she can at least open emails still," Tsukishima smirked.

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima while Libra loaded the web page at the slowest pace ever. Tsukishima thought about taking that tongue between his teeth, then shook the image away. How ridiculous. Instead, he busied himself with emailing the link to the laptop.

"Okay, I got it. Please, Libra, don't let me down," Yamaguchi exhaled, crossing his fingers. They both settled against the headboard of Tsukishima's bed, shoulders touching. The laptop sat on top of the sheets, in clear view of both of them. It took a moment, but the laptop managed to load the link, and the video started playing. Yamaguchi leaned over to put it in full screen as the website intro played.

 _This was weird_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't realize before now, but Yamaguchi and I have the same birthday, November 10. Like, woah. Of course, he was born in '96, and I was born in '04, so... but still, Jesus I share a birthday with the precious smol bean.


	5. Link 5

To start with, the video seemed kind of boring, just a boss and his male secretary talking about some numbers that were absolutely made up for the purpose of the video. The boss leaned over the younger man's shoulder looking at the screen. He seemed to notice something, a separate, open tab at the top of the page. Curious, he took the mouse and clicked on it. The secretary gasped, trying to close it, but his boss held the wireless mouse out of reach.

The video autoplayed, a broad-shouldered man fucking a shorter man in a chair overlooking the streets of a bustling city. The overlook in the second video was probably green-screened, but Tsukishima wasn't judging. It was porn, not a Sci-Fi movie. The secretary sputtered, flushing.

"Oh? Is this what you were watching so intently earlier?" the boss raised an eyebrow, pausing the video.

"I can explain, sir!" he replied, nervous and stuttering.

"There's no need."

"Please sir, don't fire me!" the younger man begged.

"O-ho? Yeah? Let me think. Not fire you... Okay, but there's something you have to do for me," the boss grinned mischievously.

The secretary shivered, but stood his ground. "Anything, sir."

"Strip for me," the boss said.

"That wouldn't _ever_ happen," Tsukishima pointed out.

"Shut up, Tsukki, it's a porn video," Yamaguchi answered, no heat behind his words.

"Okay."

The guys started kissing and stripping down slowly, too slow for Tsukishima's taste. He wished that it would move a little faster. Rather, he'd prefer if it was him doing it to Yamaguchi, but he shut that down quickly.

It took seven minutes for the secretary to get on his knees in front of his naked boss, peering shyly at the massive length in his face. Tsukishima's mouth dried as the secretary reached up, running his hand over it, sticking his tongue out to lick the tip.

The boss groaned, grabbing the edge of the desk tightly. The secretary had said earlier that he had no idea that he was doing, but that seemed to be a lie. He took that dick like a champ, sucking and licking and deep-throating and whatever else he could do to "keep his job".

Tsukishima felt himself harden to the very audiable sound of the secretary gagging paired with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Eventually, he couldn't help but peek at Yamaguchi to see his reaction. The freckled boy's lips were slightly parted, and the tent in his shorts was obvious.

It didn't take long for the boss to take the secretary's hand and help him up before leaning him over the desk. Magically produced lube was brought out of a drawer as was a condom, and thus started the process of prepping*. That was also around the time that Yamaguchi began looking uncomfortable.

"Y-you can, if you want," Tsukishima muttered over the moans and other sounds coming from the speakers.

"Huh?" Yamaguchi looked over, eyes filled with his arousal, as if his actions weren't enough to convey that. Tsukishima had to force himself to stay still and not touch his friend.

"Touch yourself. You ca-you can touch yourself if you want to," Tsukishima repeated.

"I... Are you sure? Isn't that weird?" Doubt twisted his mouth into a frown.

"Isn't this _whole situation_ weird?" Tsukishima countered.

"I guess you're right. Just... Don't make fun of me."

"What? Why would I—?" He was cut off as Yamaguchi placed his hand over his dick in his pants, and let out a mewl, high-pitched and breathy. He didn't know a guy could make that sound. His concern would be warranted, if it wasn't directed to Tsukishima. nothing could make him want to make fun of Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima got harder, watching Yamaguchi palming himself, totally ignoring the video. At this point, he thinks that the boss is fucking the secretary, but he can't be sure. Yamaguchi's eyes are closed and his head was leaned back against the headboard, small groans escaping his lips. He opens his brown eyes to watch the interaction on screen again, and shoves his hand into his shorts and underwear, grasping his length without warning.

Sweat beaded his forehead and his legs fell open, one grazing Tsukishima's. If possible, it made the tall blonde infinitely more hard. "God, why is it so hot in here?" Yamaguchi asked, his voice cracking and strained.

"Uh..." Honestly, Tsukishima had no answer. Earlier, it was fine, if a bit chilly. Now the heat was _scorching_ him, and he blamed that on his burning face.

Time seemed to slow down as Yamaguchi, impatient, pushed his shorts and boxers off of himself to loosely hang around his knees. It was like he forgot Tsukishima was in the room. And Tsukishima couldn't tear his eyes away.

Yamaguchi's tan hand wrapped around his length, stroking it at an inconsistent pace, just trying to relieve some of the pressure building inside of him. And shit, his _cock_. It was long, about as thick as a U.S. dollar coin, and slightly curved upwards, and by slight, it was really slight. Only someone studying it as closely as Tsukishima was would be able to tell. There were freckles at the base, a small patch of dark, soft hair probably covering more small, circular marks, and several dotted the shaft of his dick. It was exactly like Tsukishima imagined. Maybe a bit bigger than he'd initially thought, but it was even more perfect.

The sounds that he made coupled with the visual was driving Tsukishima crazy. He was sure that he couldn't take it anymore.

It was all too sudden when Yamaguchi halted his movements, looking over at Tsukishima. The glasses-wearing boy tore his gaze away as quickly as possible, watching the video again. The secretary was bouncing on the boss' dick, hands planted on the muscular chest below him.

"Ts-Tsukki?" Yamaguchi breathed. _'Oh, whatever entity is looking down on me, please don't do this to me',_ Tsukishima begged in his head _. 'I'll be nice to Hinata and Kageyama for an entire year. Month. Week. Day. Practice. Um, hour. Just help me!'_

" _Yeah_?" he forced his voice to stay level.

"Aren't you going to touch yourself, too?" The innocence of the question didn't match anything going on.

"N-no, I'm okay," Tsukishima replied.

"Come on, Tsukki. It's awkward if I'm the only one getting into the video. I'm getting embarrassed. _Please_?" Yeah, okay, so maybe an hour of being nice to those two idiots wasn't enough to appease the gods or whatever. Perfect.

 _'No. Absolutely not. If I do, I'll lose control and take you right here. I'd hurt you. You'd beg me to stop, and I'd never be able to. I'd ruin us.'_ Tsukishima said in his head. But he couldn't ruin their friendship more than what was happening, right? No, he refused to.

"Okay." _'Wait, I didn't want to say that.'_

He reached down against all of his rational thoughts and hooked his thumbs in the waist band, lifting his hips to push his own shorts down. His cock was impossibly hard and sprung free from the prison it was entrapped in. Yamaguchi stared, just like Tsukishima had at him.

The only thing particularly unique about Tsukishima's dick was the sheer length and thickness. Other than that, it was just a normal dick. It wasn't as cute and different as Yamaguchi's. It wasn't as big as that guy's in the video, but it was impressive for a high school student. _'Beyond impressive',_ Yamaguchi thought. He didn't have any freckles or anything like that save for one mole on the left side that wasn't really visible unless you were studying him. Which Yamaguchi was.

Tsukishima chalked the experience up to Yamaguchi's curiosity in anatomy just like every teenage boy. He hadn't forgotten that Yamaguchi liked someone. This was just something... Well, _not_ something that friends did, not by a long shot. It was just something that they were doing.

Yamaguchi looked away, staring back at the video, swallowing visibly. His Adam's apple bobbed, and Tsukishima longed to press his lips into it, maybe suck on the skin there. Tsukishima couldn't take it anymore, if Yamaguchi couldn't touch him, he'd touch himself. Just one single touch sent a little jolt through his spine, and he moaned. It was a low, breathy sound that escaped him.

He didn't see Yamaguchi's eyes widen.

Yamaguchi started up again, and they both had each other in mind (though they wouldn't tell the other), not even paying attention to the video, which had ended, and now the credits were scrolling by. The only sounds in the room was their own gasps, groans, and pants. Their knees touched, and they leaned against each other's shoulder heavily, acting like they really weren't jacking off to one another. Their hands ran over their own lengths quickly and sloppily, like they were so eager to cum in this once-in-a-lifetime situation. They could see exactly what the other was doing out of the corner of their eye, and they couldn't last long at all.

They both came with a jerk of their hips, and ropes of milky, white cum shot from their dicks at the same time, coating the screen of the ancient laptop. They panted as they came down from their high. Tsukishima bit his lip, eyes lidded, and peeked at Yamaguchi, who had one arm over his head, hand gripping the headboard. His white shirt stretched over his skin.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Yamaguchi whispered after a bit.

"Yeah. Damn," Tsukishima agreed.

"I said fuck."

"I know. I'm not as vulgar as you," he teased.

"Sure you're not."

They let themselves enjoy it before they could thoroughly regret it. They had time for that later. A _lot_ of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I think it's pretty obvious that I don't usually watch gay porn. I think I've seen one video, but I mostly like to read lemons, and not as many gay ones at that (it's usually just gay romance with non-descriptive sex scenes sprinkled in them). I'm trying, though! Let me know if I did okay! And let me know if I tanked, too. I need to improve, and this entire story seems rookie to me.


	6. Link 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter! Oh shit, it's here! This is where ice cream comes into play, and will ruin your childhood. At the time of writing this note, I haven't decided just how to do it, but it's going to be kinky and super weird, and fun beyond belief. This chapter is also nearly four thousand words long. Enjoy!

Tsukishima was ashamed to admit that they didn't talk about the night before at all the next morning.

They had some errands to run for him mom, and that was the excuse he offered himself for why they hadn't talked about what that meant yet. Of course, that was all it was, an excuse. Tsukishima's mom wanted them to get some things from the market and pick up some medicine from the pharmacy. Additionally, Yamaguchi probably needed a new laptop, since they'd kinda killed Libra last night. It wasn't like that was the only reason she was dead, she was actually really old, but that was the last straw. So, Tsukishima offered to pitch in for a brand new one.

Yamaguchi was _off_. Tsukishima couldn't pinpoint the problem, but he knew _something_ was up. It was probably—scratch that, _definitely_ —about what happened between them. Tsukishima was too scared to ask, because the last thing he wanted was for Yamaguchi to tell him that he was disgusting for suggesting that they watch a porn video together in the first place and tell him that it was okay to masturbate in front of him. No, that wasn't okay, Tsukishima knew that, but it would break him if those words were ever to come out of Yamaguchi's mouth.

"We need milk, eggs, rice, and soy sauce. Do you want to get some ice cream too?" Tsukishima rattled the list off, as they stood by the entrance to the market. He lifted his eyes to the shorted boy, who was staring at his nails as he picked dirt from under them.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi sounded distracted, and not only because he was playing with his fingernails.

"Let's go."

They were out of there in under half an hour, bags hanging on their arms and two containers of ice cream that were melting slightly under the heat. It was a lot hotter than it was yesterday. Tsukishima brought his forearm up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"We better go back to the house to drop this off before we go to the electronics store," he said softly.

"Mmm hmm."

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed. What was going on? Yamaguchi never looked this stoic. "Actually, I think we should take a break and eat the ice cream before we head back out."

"Okay, Tsukki." His brown eyes were rather dull, and he looked defeated. Regret must've been what he was feeling. It had to be.

Tsukishima unlocked the front door, letting Yamaguchi go in first. The taller boy closed the door behind them before going to the kitchen to grab two bowls and spoons. Yamaguchi put away the groceries as his best friend scooped twice for both of them. The ice cream was soft enough to scoop easily.

"Here," he held out the bowl with vanilla ice cream in it and Yamaguchi took it. Tsukishima put the ice cream containers in the freezer and picked up his own bowl. "Do you want to watch a movie, or...?" he trailed off.

Yamaguchi shrugged. "Whatever you want to do, Tsukki."

Libra was dead, there was no doubt. It was coincidental that she'd broken down just after some questionable acts, but honestly, Tsukishima didn't think that he could look at the screen after both of their cum had covered it like that.

He borrowed his mom's laptop from her room, carrying it tucked under his arm as he held his ice cream with one hand so he could open the door with his other. Yamaguchi followed silently. The room was so stuffy that they both took off their shirts, the heat worse in here than it was in the rest of the house. Closing the door had been a dumb move. 

Tsukishima pulled out his collection of movies after setting his bowl aside. Most of them were musicals, but the entire Jurassic Park series was there, too, lined up neatly in the box. He picked the first Jurassic Park movie, showing it to Yamaguchi to see if it was okay. The freckled boy simply nodded. The ghost of a smile of his face was more concerning than any other face he'd made today.

Placing the disc into the tray after the laptop had booted up, Tsukishima sat next to Yamaguchi on the bed, their shoulders an inch apart. They didn't talk as the previews started, just quietly scooped small chunks of ice cream into their mouths.

They didn't get very far into the movie when Yamaguchi dripped some of the white liquid from the half melted ice cream onto himself. It ran down his skin, and Tsukishima couldn't look away. The dinosaurs escaping was nowhere near as exciting as this. He dropped his spoon in his bowl with a clatter, watching the bead of sweet liquid roll down Yamaguchi's chest.

Tsukishima couldn't stop his breath from hitching when it rolled over the nipple on display from anyone to see. The nub hardened under the coolness, and Tsukishima blinked stupidly. ' _I have to look away. This isn't right.'_

He was convinced that Yamaguchi was going to clean it up at any second, but instead, the boy looked over innocently. "Tsukki, could you help me?"

That was the most words the freckled boy had said all day. He just wanted to hear more. Not thinking, Tsukishima nodded wordlessly. Yamaguchi smiled, the genuine, bright one that Tsukishima loved so much. He wanted to see more.

"I want you to lick it up," his voice lowered. It was at that exact, irreversible moment that Tsukishima Kei realized he'd not only fucked up, but he'd played right into Yamaguchi's beautiful, soft hand like a stupid child.

" _N-Nani_?" Tsukishima asked.

"I want. You. To. Lick. It. Up. _Tsukishima_ ," Yamaguchi repeated slowly. Tsukishima didn't know what was going on. His head was reeling, and coherent thoughts weren't even an option, and he couldn't speak, and he couldn't breathe, and he knew that he was so fucked that it was beyond funny to even the sickest bastard (oh, wait, that was himself). It had been forever since Yamaguchi had called Tsukishima by his entire surname. It was usually just Tsukki (or Kei in his daydreams).

Yamaguchi made it easy on him, snaking his hand to the back of Tsukishima's head, fisting his fingers into his hair and pushing his face toward himself. Tsukishima was face to face with Yamaguchi's nipple. It was right there, hard and waiting to be sucked and nipped. "Hurry up, Tsukki," Yamaguchi sounded desperate. Tsukishima's cock twitched.

If he did this, he'd never stop. He'd never be able to. He was all out of control and patience. The dam he put up between himself and Yamaguchi was cracking. Everything he'd shoved away was resurfacing, showing in his honey brown eyes. They gleamed, and Tsukishima let his tongue dart out, flicking over Yamaguchi's nipple where the drop of ice cream had stayed.

That was all he needed. The taste of sweet vanilla and the salty taste of sweat pushed him, sent him over the edge. He couldn't anymore. He couldn't stop. It was impossible. There was no way. If there was a way to stop, he wasn't sure he'd do it anyway, and that made him feel guilty.

Yamaguchi let out a moan as Tsukishima shot his tongue out again, letting the flat of it lick over the perky nipple. His fingers reached up to the other bud, pinching and tugging. The breathless curse and curling of Yamaguchi's toes were enough to confirm that he wanted this.

Tsukishima could stop feeling as guilty and instead enjoy himself. _Thoroughly._

His lips latched around the nipple closest to him, suckling on it like a baby. His tongue lapped at it and his teeth grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves. Yamaguchi gasped at the feeling being unevenly distributed to both sides of his chest, feeling his dick harden.

 _"Tsukki—,"_ he moaned.

The movie playing in the background was long forgotten, and Tsukishima pulled back to observe Yamaguchi, releasing the swollen bud with a pop. It glistened with spit, catching the light. His other hand still tweaked the one on that side roughly, and Yamaguchi's breathing was labored.

Tsukishima leaned up, fingers on his free hand grabbing underneath the jaw of the shorter boy. Yamaguchi allowed his face to be tilted toward his childhood friend's, eyes half-lidded. "Do you really want this, Tadashi?" Tsukishima forced himself to ask.

"Yes. _God, yes_ ," Yamaguchi breathed.

"I'm not a God yet, Tadashi. Give me some time," Tsukishima smirked before connecting their lips. Yamaguchi's soft lips moved sloppily against his own. It wasn't a bad kiss, considering neither of them were experienced, but they were trying to improve drastically as quickly as possible, and that's all they could hope for. It was awkward, and their teeth bumped unpleasantly. They parted, making faces.

"Nope, not a God. Take two?" Yamaguchi asked hopefully. It wasn't like in the movies, where everyone was super good at kissing, and if they weren't the first time, they were better by light-years when the second one rolled around. It took several attempts to finally find sync with each other. By take thirteen, Tsukishima had figured out just how to keep their teeth from clashing and gently pry apart Yamaguchi's lips to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Yamaguchi gasped hopelessly as Tsukishima pulled away, setting his lips on the his neck. Tsukishima's fingers still worked at one nipple, and he dragged his tongue up the column of skin heavily. He nipped and licked and sucked and bit at Yamaguchi's neck, enjoying the sounds ripping from the other boy's throat. It made him proud that he could make Yamaguchi feel like that.

Tan fingers grasped at Tsukishima's pale skin, trying to pull him closer. "Tsukki, I want you to _fuck_ me."

Tsukishima jolted in pure surprise and excitement, dick hardening even more. "A-are you sure, Tadashi?"

"Fuck yes. _Please,_ Tsukki," Yamaguchi begged, eyes sparkling.

Tsukishima was losing his goddamn mind. To even consider this would be against what he'd worked towards for so long. "I—let me go see if Akiteru left behind any condoms and shit. Will you wait for me?"

"I'd wait for however long it takes," Yamaguchi chirped.

The blonde flushed, getting out of there and practically running to his brothers room. How convenient that Akiteru was a dirty little player. He had everything Tsukishima needed, though, reading the note attached, now he knew why.

_"Go get him, Dinoboy._

_—Nii-chan"_

Tsukishima flushed, crumpling up the note. He tossed it into the bin before heading back. Opening the door slowly, he found Yamaguchi completely naked and exposed. His erect dick lay against his stomach, and his legs were spread. Tsukishima almost got a nosebleed from how fucking sexy the freckled boy looked, all laid out for him.

"You took so long, I got impatient. It's so hot in here," Yamaguchi whined.

"I was gone for sixty-two seconds," Tsukishima replied, voice wavering.

"Sixty-two seconds too long, Tsukki. I wouldn't care if you took me raw and dry," he teased.

"It would hurt."

"You'd find a way to make it feel good," the dark green haired boy pointed out, stretching.

"Even I couldn't manage that. Here, I got some stuff from Akiteru's room. I can't believe you got impatient. I wanted to undress you," Tsukishima complained, shutting the door and crossing the room to stand by the bed.

"I just can't wait for you to go slow. I want you inside of me now," Yamaguchi said.

"Bad boys don't get rewarded, Tadashi. In fact, they get _punished,"_ Tsukishima thought of a wicked idea, something that topped most everything else he'd done in the past. He picked up the forgotten, melted bowl of strawberry ice cream, licking the spoon and putting it aside to avoid staining the bedside table.

"I wish you'd lick _me_ like that," Yamaguchi sounded frustrated.

"No, no, no. You took away my fun, Tadashi, so I'm taking away yours," Tsukishima smirked, tilting the bowl right over Yamaguchi's chest, letting the pink liquid dribble down, forming little streams over both nipples and the valley of his sternum.

"Tsukki, that's cold," Yamaguchi tried to squirm, but Tsukishima held his shoulders down, sticking his tongue out to collect the strawberry flavored cream. Yamaguchi groaned at the stickiness being licked up. Tsukishima started low at the sternum, catching the stream before it could dip into Yamaguchi's belly button, making a wet trail upwards.

"It tastes really good, though, Tadashi," Tsukishima smiled.

"I'm so hard, Tsukki—I just want you."

"Patience," Tsukishima shook his finger.

He turned back to what he was doing, licking his way up to one nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking to clean it thoroughly. Yamaguchi moaned, arching his back. Tsukishima held him down, continuing to collect all of the ice cream. He moved to the other side after a moment, repeating the process. It was so sweet, yet salty at the same time.

The process repeated until the bowl was almost empty and Yamaguchi was about to cum. The stop was abrupt, causing Yamaguchi to let out a low growl.

"I thought you wanted me to hurry? I can keep doing this. After all, your bowl is still half-full. Vanilla isn't my favorite, but I bet it'd taste _delicious_ on you," Tsukishima teased, flicking a wet nipple.

"No, please. I can't take it anymore, Tsu—ahh, _Kei,"_ Yamaguchi looked down at him, craving his touch and his mouth and everything else that he had.

"Mm, I think I like hearing you say my name. Say it again," Tsukishima said, bringing his lips to Yamaguchi's neck, trailing kisses over his chest and collarbone and shoulders and anywhere else he could reach.

 _"Kei,_ please. Please touch me," Yamaguchi moaned, carding his fingers through Tsukishima's hair.

"Yep, I'm addicted. I guess I'll just have to tear it out of you until I'm satisfied," Tsukishima concluded. Yamaguchi was confused until a large, warm hand wrapped itself around his cock. His freckled legs spread instinctively, wanting more of Tsukishima's touch. Tsukishima's hand stroked along Yamaguchi's length, studying the smaller boy's face.

"Fuck, _yes,_ Kei. Your hand feels so good," Yamaguchi moaned.

"Tadashi, you're so _cute._ Just laying there for me, waiting as I tease you on the edge of an orgasm. You're so _desperate,"_ Tsukishima grinned, leaning down to capture Yamaguchi's lips with his own. If Tsukishima just listened to everything going on in the room, he'd be able to hear his own lips smacking against Yamaguchi's skin and the soft, wet sounds of his hand against the freckled boy's flushed, sensitive shaft, and the high-pitched moans that both of them let out.

Yamaguchi's skin felt like it was on fire. Every touch of Tsukishima's fingertips against his chest and stomach lit his insides up. His other hand was slick with precum, making the slide delicious and smooth. Yamaguchi squeezed his grip on Tsukishima's biceps, feeling the muscles under the skin flexing with the movement of his hands. His hips jerked, trying to push himself into Tsukishima's hand. The blonde boy allowed this, letting Yamaguchi fuck his hand while he watched, intrigued.

It didn't take Yamaguchi long to cum. The heat pooled in his stomach, aiding the coil in tightening until it snapped, sending waves through his as his body convulsed. Moans, curses and an array of " _Kei, fuck_ "'s spilled from his lips. He was babbling, eyes lidded and body exhausted. His grip slackened, and his tense body relaxed when he sighed.

"Did it feel good, Tadashi?" Tsukishima asked, an amused look shining in his honey gold eyes.

"So, _so_ good, Kei," Yamaguchi breathed, dark green hair matted to his forehead. Tsukishima kissed him fro what must have been the hundredth time that morning. In the end, they were even more hot than before, but neither of them minded.

"Would you help me out with this?" Tsukishima gestured to the obvious strain against his shorts. Yamaguchi nodded, biting his lip. That had no right to be as hot as it was, Tsukishima decided. They repositioned themselves, Tsukishima sitting up against the headboard while Yamaguchi was at his waist, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and boxers.

He helped the other boy shimmy his shorts down and off by lifting his hips, and Yamaguchi gasped when Tsukishima's cock sprang out and almost smacked him in the face. "Holy shit, Kei, you're huge." The slightly younger boy tared in awe, jaw slacked. He was large, the head flushed pink, veins clearly visible under the thin, sensitive skin. A small patch of soft, curly, blonde hair was around the base of Tsukishima's shaft.

Tsukishima flushed, looking away in embarrassment. His arm came up to lay across the lower half of his face.

"Don't look away. I wanna see your face, Kei. I wanna see you cum," Yamaguchi's voice was husky as he looked up at Tsukishima, bangs almost blocking his vision. Shuddering, Tsukishima peeled his arm away, staring directly at his best friend.

"I don't think I'll fit in your mouth," Tsukishima muttered.

"Let me be the judge of that. Just lay there and watch me suck you off. Okay?"

It occurred to him that this was a new side to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima had never seen before. Usually, he was the one going along with whatever the blonde said or did, but now... the control was in his hands, and he was making Tsukishima feel like a little bitch. The really bad thing was that Tsukishima wasn't exactly hating it.

The second Yamaguchi's lips wrapped around the head of the dick in front of him, a hiss escaped Tsukishima. Yamaguchi steadily pushed Tsukishima's cock down his throat, slowly and surely. His jaw and lips were being stretched, and he'd be sore after a while, but he kept going until the appendage hit the back of his throat. Tears sprung into his chocolate colored eyes, and his hand squeezed Tsukishima's thigh, leaving small bruises in his wake.

Pulling back almost all the way, Yamaguchi darted his tongue over the slit at the tip, sucked briefly, and then shoved his head down, trying to take as much as possible. He gagged, and the sound gave Tsukishima goosebumps. He put his hand on the back of Yamaguchi's head, not pushing or holding him there, but letting him know that he was loving the attention. Tsukishima's slender fingers massaged the brown hair, moans spilling from his parted mouth. "Ahh, fuck. Yes—".

Yamaguchi sucked, licked and bobbed his head up and down, his eyes never leaving Tsukishima's face. "Fuck, Tadashi, you're so good at that." The shorter boy hummed, and Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi's hair, body stiffening as that small action sent him over the edge.

 _"T-Tadashi!"_ he gasped, back arching off of the bed.

Yamaguchi collected as much of the thick, milky liquid as possible, though some dribbled down his chin. Tsukishima threw his head back, moaning at the breathtaking sight. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to catch the spill on his chin.

"Hah... That was so good. Your mouth is amazing, Tadashi," Tsukishima praised him, pulling him up by his hand. They shared a kiss, and Tsukishima could taste himself on the other boy's tongue. Praise coming from Tsukishima was uncommon, but Yamaguchi lived for it. It was everything he wanted from his best friend.

"Hey Tsukki? I have something to tell you," Yamaguchi mumbled seriously. He was laying on top of Tsukishima, still naked, with his cheek pressed against the blonde boy's chest. Tsukishima's heart rate increased, and he heard it.

"What?" he sounded nervous. Maybe Yamaguchi was going to convey regret. Maybe Tsukishima wasn't as good as Yamaguchi had hoped. He felt something inside of him drop.

"I... I heard you yesterday. In the bathroom, I mean."

Oh. _Oh._ Well, that wasn't what Tsukishima thought he was going to say. "What all did you hear?"

"You were moaning. I heard the video, even though it was quiet. Then, as you came, I heard you say my name. I was right outside of the door, and I heard it all. I would have never watched the video with you if I hadn't, and absolutely wouldn't have touched myself in front of you. I was nervous before that. It's unnatural, and I thought you'd be grossed out, even though you're... well, you know," Yamaguchi was rambling, but it wasn't incessant. Tsukishima hung on to every word.

"Gay."

Yamaguchi was a little shocked that he'd actually say the word, but Tsukishima wasn't one to put on a mask, especially around him.

"Yeah. But you're you, gorgeous, smart, sexy, and I'm just me. A freckly, ugly, stupid nobody that no one has ever given a second glance to. Every time a girl comes up to me, she's asking about you and your type and it tears me down. I'm a useless boy who can't even talk to his best friend about his feelings," Yamaguchi said, eyes tearing.

 _"Stop,"_ Tsukishima demanded, voice low.

"Huh?" Yamaguchi lifted his head, looking up.

"Stop saying stupid shit like that. You're not ugly, you're not stupid, you're not a nobody. You're beautiful. I've always thought that, and I'll never stop, because you're amazing. Your freckles are amazing, they look like stars. Don't say that you're useless, because I couldn't tell you how I felt either. I was scared, and I didn't want anything to change because it would ruin our friendship. I don't care about the girls. I don't even like girls. The only attention you need is from me. And from now on, I'll only give it to you," Tsukishima told him, grabbing Yamaguchi's freckled shoulders. 

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say that. I know you don't think it, and never have. And I guess I'm not invisible to you, either," a sad, small smile weaved it's way onto his face. "I know you're not the smartest when it comes to feelings, but yesterday, I was talking about you. That entire conversation was about how much I love you and felt that you didn't feel the same."

Tsukishima couldn't deny that he was kind of dumb for not realizing that, even after what they had done together.

"I've always loved you. It's weird saying it out loud, but it's the truth. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been your friend and let you follow me everywhere like a puppy."

Yamaguchi sighed, relieved. This was exactly what he'd wanted to hear, and now that the words had been said, he couldn't quite describe the feeling of joy bubbling in his chest. All he knew was that he was in love with Tsukishima Kei, and Tsukishima was in love with him, too.


	7. Link 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you really thought that chapter 6 was the last chapter, huh? Bitch, yeet. The tags in the story info said anal and shit like that. There was none of that last chapter. So, this is gonna be the chapter where Tsukishima shoves his dick into Yamaguchi's ass and hopes that he doesn't break him (he does, but not in that way). In other words, Tsukki's dick is too good for poor Yams, and the soft (usually, but in that moment, he's pretty hard) bb boy goes crazy or something.
> 
> Also, this chapter has a little, touching moment between Tsukki and MamaTsukki, and the support is real, so that's going to be cute and make you tear up a little. Then Tsukki's gonna FUCK Yams, so don't miss out! Enjoy, kids. Ah, I'm gross. Sorry.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been dating for an entire week, and nothing raunchy had happened yet. Well, except for that one night, and they didn't even have proper sex. Not like Tsukishima had prepared to, anyway. They hadn't touched the box of condoms that Akiteru had left, nor the lube (well, not in each other's company, but Tsukishima liked to experiment on his own).

He didn't care if Yamaguchi was gonna fuck him or vice versa, he just wanted it to happen. They needed an opportunity, though, and that was what they were struggling to find. Tsukishima's mom didn't mind, she was just happy that her little boy was growing up and showing affection. Yeah, all good moms were rooting for their kids to fuck said kid's best friend.

Because that was normal. _Not._

But really, Tsukishima wasn't so inclined to fuck Yamaguchi with his mom in the next room over, trying to sleep. He was positive that Yamaguchi wouldn't stay quiet even if he was gagged, and he didn't want his mom's ears to bleed. Mrs Tsukishima was an extraordinary woman. She was kind and supportive, and loved Tsukishima and Akiteru very much. The divorce with Tsukishima's father devastated her, but she was always determined to keep a smile on her face. Unfortunately, the stress of raising two boys on her own had prematurely given her wrinkles under her eyes and gray strands on hair tucked into her normally blonde locks. She was still beautiful, and she was always there to talk when he needed to. He just wished that she could be happier. That was why he didn't want to inconvenience her like that. It just seemed cruel.

When he told her that, she huffed and stomped her foot like a fussy toddler. "Kei, you've been waiting for years to court Tadashi! I'm getting tired of you putting it off. Here, if it helps, I can give you... " _The Talk_." It's very important and educational. I know your dad was supposed to do it, but I'd be glad to," she rested her hand on her cheek as she spoke. Talking about his dad always made her depressed, but she managed to not show it. 

"Mom, _no._ You know who needs "the talk"? Akiteru. That guy is always with a girl. Please, just let me do it in my own time," Tsukishima was embarrassed. His mother always had a way of drawing a blush out of him because of how blunt she could be. That's probably where he got it from.

"You're right, Kei. After all, I'm sure you don't need to hear " _Dear, this is a penis. What it does is_ —"."

 _"Mom!"_ he scrunched up his face.

"Oh. Sorry, sweetie. I guess it's time I pulled out my suitcase," she said thoughtfully.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You won't even touch Tadashi if I'm in the house. Besides, I think I want to pay a visit to Aki," she was on a roll now, and she was determined to go see her other son.

"Mom, you don't have to."

"Of course I do! I just learned that my oldest son is a womanizer! He needs "The Talk". I can't let this slide, Kei. He's disgracing his poor, old mother who has to raise two troublesome boys all by herself! I cannot allow this to continue!" she pressed the back of her hand against her forehead, all dramatic like.

It was painfully obvious that Mrs Tsukishima was making up an excuse to get out of the house, but the youngest Tsukishima brother couldn't bring himself to be mad or even annoyed. She was very considerate, leaving her own house that she paid for to go spend the night in Tokyo with his brother, who was more annoying than Hinata. She was the best, and he appreciated her.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around his mother, who was still babbling as if trying to convince Tsukishima to let her leave, and she stopped once she noticed the embrace. She smiled, hugging the taller child back. He'd always be her baby.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Kei. I love you," she whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears. It was rare that she got a hug from her youngest son, but every time it happened, she savored the moment, because he gave the best hugs. Him and Akiteru were the only good things that came out of her marriage, and they also happened to be the best things in her life.

"Now, I'm leaving this evening, before dinner. It's a weekend, so invite Tadashi over, please, and feed him." She held him at arms length, suddenly serious.

"Yes ma'am." Tsukishima nodded.

"And then fuck him."

_"Mom!"_

———

He did what his mom told him to do, though she was unnecessarily crude about it. He called Yamaguchi, letting him know of the situation. He didn't mention the reason his mom was visiting Akiteru, but Yamaguchi eagerly agreed to come over and spend the night regardless.

"What's the plan, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked once he came in, kicking off his shoes.

"Well, I have a few things planned. First, I'm starving," Tsukishima replied, a genuine smile aimed toward Yamaguchi lighting up his features.

"Okay!"

And that was what led them to their current predicament. Dinner and two movies full of them kissing, cuddling, and on-screen exploding helicopters later, they were here, Tsukishima's hand wrapped around Yamaguchi's dick, stroking slowly. The shorter boy mewled, toes curled, as the fingers on Tsukishima's other hand scissored him open.

"Aah, haa, _Kei..._ Your fingers feel so _good,"_ Yamaguchi panted.

Tsukishima grinned, shoving another finger into Yamaguchi's hole for a total of three, and the boy under him writhed. "Do you think I could fit one more, Tadashi?"

 _"N-no!_ I have-haven't been able to get more than three in. K-Kei, you'll tear my ass," Yamaguchi whined. He wanted it, he really did, but fear brought him back to his senses.

"You don't want that, I take it. I want you to be all loose for me, Tadashi. I want to be able to slide right in with no effort. Please, Tadashi? For me?" Tsukishima's voice was low and quiet, but Yamaguchi heard it loud and clear. There weren't many times where Tsukishima would ask for something, so Yamaguchi was always eager to comply with the blonde. This time was no different.

"Be slow and... and gentle," the freckled boy hesitantly agreed.

Tsukishima smiled happily, and slowly eased a fourth finger in, and Yamaguchi hissed, gripping the sheets in his balled up fists. It stung, and he felt uncomfortable, but he was determined to get through it. He wasn't doing this just to make Tsukishima happy, though that was a big part of it. Ever since he was a kid, he was content with just being in the back, not special, not important.

But now, he was afraid that if he stayed in the background, he'd not only fail at volleyball, he'd also be replaced by some beautiful girl because Tsukishima was done with him. He was scared that he wouldn't be good enough, because he'd always settled for being second. This time, he demanded to be first. Second was no longer good enough.

The stinging and stretching sensation dulled after a moment of Tsukishima's hand being still, and the blonde boy kissed Yamaguchi, trying to convey feelings that he was semi-embarrassed to say out loud. Tsukishima had never been good with words. Rather, not with the words that revealed his feelings. He was good at sarcasm and making fun of people, but that was it.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, not daring to move even the slightest inch to avoid hurting his Tadashi.

"I... I think so. Move. A _little_ bit," Yamaguchi replied, pulling Tsukishima's chest to his own. His teeth fould the conjunction of the pale neck above him, biting down as the glasses-wearing boy pulled his fingers out slowly, until his pinkie almost slipped out. Then, he steadily pushed them back in. Yamaguchi gasped, mouth leaving Tsukishima's neck, leaving behind a dark blue and purple hickey. He'd be admiring that later on.

Tsukishima took a deep breath as he carefully worked Yamaguchi's hole, stretching and loosening it. There was no way that Yamaguchi would still be too tight for him after this. It was impossible. Yamaguchi moaned happily, raking his blunt nails down Tsukishima's back. The dull sting of red welts swelling on his back made Tsukishima groan. He took his time, trying not to rush and hurt Yamaguchi, but also tried not to be needlessly slow. He was so painfully hard that his dick was throbbing.

Eventually, he let his fingers slip out of Yamaguchi's hole, and the freckled boy sighed, the sensation of not being filled to the brim odd after that long of having something inside of him. He didn't have to wait long, because as soon as Tsukishima had rolled the condom onto himself, he was lining up, taking deep, steady breaths.

The blonde boy was nervous, yes, but he wanted to do this right. Something this intimate could make or break a weak relationship, and—despite knowing how he himself felt—he wasn't positive that Yamaguchi was so sure about them. He didn't want to do anything that could make Yamaguchi doubt their relationship. Yamaguchi grasped Tsukishima's shoulders, fingertips digging into the skin. He nodded, as ready as he'd ever be.

Tsukishima tried to be slow. He was so excited that he had to dig his knees into the bed to ground himself and not ravage the smaller boy. There was no doubt that Yamaguchi was still a virgin, as was Tsukishima, but they'd done research, and that was the price of a hundred sexual encounters. Not really, but they could imagine. He pushed in slowly, trying not to worry too much about the face that Yamaguchi was making. It was a cross between uncomfortable and awkward, which wasn't the best thing that he could be feeling.

When Tsukishima was sheathed all the way inside, he allowed his mind to wander as Yamaguchi got used to the feeling. This was different that his own hand. It was more warm, more tight. What with four fingers having had worked open Yamaguchi, Tsukishima would have thought that he would be a little looser, but Yamaguchi had a vice-like grip on his cock. Tsukishima loved it. He loved _Yamaguchi._ Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi's walls pulsing slowly and faintly around him, pressing into the veins on the underside of his cock, and he almost passed out.

Yamaguchi gripped his shoulders to get his attention, nodding silently. That meant that he was ready, right? Ready for Tsukishima to move. Really? Already? Tsukishima wasn't going to ask, but he was going to be gentle, at least at first. He pulled back, almost all the way out, then smoothly shoved back in slowly and carefully.

"You're so fucking.... _tight,"_ Tsukishima ground out through gritted teeth. Yamaguchi responded by squeezing around the cock inside of him. Tsukishima thought that he was going to implode. His glasses slipped further down the bridge of his nose.

"K-Kei... _Hhn,"_ Yamaguchi moaned, trying to gather his thoughts. Maybe this wasn't the best time for feedback. He could wait until later.

Tsukishima wasn't religious in the slightest, but he was sure that Yamaguchi's facial expression was a gift from God or Buddha or any of the million other religious deities that existed. The expression was pure, unaltered bliss. His mouth was parted, tongue pressing against the back of his teeth and eyes lidded as he stared up at Tsukishima's own sweaty face. The freckles dotting Yamaguchi's cheeks like dark stars glistened with a light sheen of sweat covering nearly his entire body. He was flushed, from the tips of his ears to his cheeks to his neck and chest, and finally to his erection that Tsukishima was currently pumping in his slender, slick hand.

Yamaguchi was in _heaven._ Masturbation felt nowhere near as good as this. It wasn't because someone else was touching him and fucking him, it was because that someone was Tsukishima. The freckled boy had waited for something like this to happen for ages. Now it was happening, and it was pure bliss.

Tsukishima picked up the pace, pounding into Yamaguchi's hole like his life depended on it, of which he was sure it did, and the boy under him curled his toes, mind swimming. Yamaguchi felt drunk or high or on pain-killers. Whatever he was on (besides Tsukishima's dick, that is), he never wanted it to go away. Tsukishima gripped the cock in his hand, running his slender fingers over the sensitive skin. It all felt like too much for Yamaguchi to both understand and think about. All he knew was that he was gonna cum soon, and if Tsukishima didn't stop, he'd go crazy. Then again, if he did stop, the same would happen.

He wasn't prepared when Tsukishima adjusted their position a bit, the new angle making Yamaguchi gasp and his eyes widen. That spot... _it was his spot_. The sweet spot that he'd read about and seen videos explaining exactly what it was. Tsukishima had found it, and he was fucking it so good, so throughly that Yamaguchi's tongue fell out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body tensed, that spot sending him into ecstasy.

Yamaguchi shouted and cried out as he came, forcing himself to watch Tsukishima's reaction. He had to see what expression the blonde had on his gorgeous face. The look on his face made his body tighten. His mouth was slightly parted as he looked down over the rims of his glasses, honey golden eyes shining with pure, unbridled lust. Tsukishima could be a model, and Yamaguchi would spend every cent on whatever he wanted to sell.

 _"T—Tadashi—!"_ Tsukishima exclaimed as he came, burying his cock into Yamaguchi's ass, twitching as the condom filled with milky white liquid. Yamaguchi watched the face he made, Tsukishima's teeth sinking into his lip as he threw his head back. Cum painted Yamaguchi's tan chest and stomach white, and after Tsukishima came down from his high, he pulled out, disposed of the condom, and started cleaning the brown haired volleyball player. His tongue darted out to collect all of the cum that Yamaguchi had spurted all over his stomach and chest, taking his time to enjoy the salty liquid that he found himself craving.

 _"God—fucking—dammit,"_ Tsukishima groaned once he was done, collapsing beside Yamaguchi. Their naked, sweaty bodies pulled each other closer, and somehow, they started spooning. Tsukishima, being taller, was the bigger spoon, and Yamaguchi was the small spoon, though both were content and all fucked out.

"Yeah. I think that was the best sex I've ever had," Yamaguchi smiled tiredly.

"It was your first time. Stop joking around," Tsukishima replied, pinching Yamaguchi's side playfully.

"Yeah, says you. I've fucked so many guys that it's not even funny," Yamaguchi bragged.

"No, you haven't. You're full of shit," Tsukishima felt a smile make its way onto his sweaty face.

"I was full of your cock just a second ago."

Tsukishima felt his face flush. This boy was going to be the death of him. "I love you, weirdo."

"Love you too, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said happily.

———

Sugawara shivered.

"You okay, Suga?" Daichi asked, holding the volleyball that they'd been practicing with.

"I got the feeling that something _really_ important and impure just happened. Hinata, Kageyama," Sugawara looked over at the setter and the decoy.

"Yeah?" Hinata tilted his head.

"Describe sex."

Daichi almost sputtered, choking on his own spit.

"What's sex?" the two first years asked in unison.

Sugawara sighed in relief, before he came to a realization. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!" he cried, horrified.

"Huh?" Hinata looked so confused that Daichi couldn't help but feel bad for the poor idiot. The dark haired captain patted Sugawara's shoulder.

"They better have a good explanation when they get back, or I'm gonna _kill_ them," Sugawara growled, crossing his arms. The rest of the team stepped away from the gray haired setter, not wanting to get involved. Even Daichi took a couple of steps back.

Sugawara is _scary._

———

Tsukishima shuddered at a cold, negative feeling rolling down his spine.

"Are you cold?" Yamaguchi asked, looking back at the blonde.

"Suga is mad," Tsukishima whispered.

"Hah? Really? Are you sure?" Yamaguchi whimpered.

"Yeah. I _feel_ it."

"I'm scared. We're gonna die," Yamaguchi clapped his hands together, praying to one of the many deities that Tsukishima was thinking about earlier.

_"Yeah."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya like that, kids? Almost three thousand words and I even threw in a little cute ending. This is the last chapter, but... I might make an epilogue just to show Sugawara scolding Yamaguchi and Tsukishima once the weekend is over. I think it'd be funny and cute and a little scary. Suga gets really scary.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a comment and maybe a vote (I hate asking for that stuff. My writing isn't good enough to ask for all of that). Tell me what you think!
> 
> —Emma


	8. Link Epilogue

Sugawara stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. It was obvious that he was completely and utterly _pissed,_ and no one wanted to even breathe, let alone talk to him.

 _"So..._ Tsukishima. Yamaguchi. Do you have something to tell me?" Sugawara asked, and the two first years shuddered. Tsukishima usually wasn't fazed by anything anyone other than Yamaguchi did, but Sugawara genuinely scared him sometimes, and now that rage was pointed at him. The setter was like a T-Rex, about to bite into their corpses after murdering them.

_Great imagery, Kei._

"We're so sorry!" Yamaguchi began, panic elevating his voice an extra octave. He had his forehead pressed against the gym floor.

Straight to the pleading and begging, eh?

Tsukishima had the urge to say "I'm not", but he would rather live, so no. He wasn't as stupid as Hinata and Kageyama.

"If you were _really_ sorry, _Tadashi,_ two first year's never would have had sex in the first place. You're sixteen. You have whole lives ahead of you. Dating isn't bad, it's actually sweet and cute!" Sugawara grinned for a second. "But intercourse at your age is unacceptable." The bright smile was gone in an instant. The way that he spat out Yamaguchi's given name sent shivers up the brunette's spine. 

Even the two idiot first years that always seemed to cause trouble didn't dare interrupt. Everyone was there, even Coach Ukai and Takeda (though Takeda was probably the most frightened onlooker of them all). They didn't want any of the wrath seeping off of Sugawara. Daichi stood beside him, at a safe distance, not nearly as scary as the mother-figure.

"Sugawara-senpai, please forgive us," Tsukishima requested in a monotone voice.

"If I ever get the feeling that you two are doing things like that again, they'll never find your bodies," Sugawara spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"Yes sir!" they both exclaimed, stiff.

The change in Sugawara's mood after that was dramatic, and it scared everyone. For the entire rest of the practice, Sugawara was in a good, happy mood, but they refused to test him. The last thing they needed was to be laid to rest off of the side of a cliff in some nondescript countryside.

There was no doubt. Sugawara was the scariest person. _Period._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to throw in an epilogue after all.
> 
> The next thing I'm gonna try is a Kuroo X Tsukishima story. I don't know about the plot yet, but it's in the works and it's gonna be fun!


End file.
